First Day At Hogwarts
by MOVEDMira-chan1717
Summary: Made for my best friend's birthday that's in a month! I decided to make her and me witches! Sooo... here we are! Story's in my POV, Rated T because there might be some fighting bad dudes in here if I continue with the story... 8D Anyway enjoy R&R!
1. First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! (Or Bunny)… :)

**Author's Note: This is a wonderful one-shot for my best friend on here, LuciusBelyakov, for her birthday that's in a month. So, here you are, LB. :) Happy birthday! (: (A/N: Sorry if I didn't get your hair/eye colour right… I can't seem to remember what colours they are, or if you even told me.) :D**

_**~Allie's POV~**_

_**Prologue:**_

As I woke up this morning, I heard my mum yell. She wasn't normally the one to be yelling, usually my father, but I'm sure it was her screams running through the hallway.

"Alyson!" She cried out. I hated it when she used my real name. "Come down right now!" As I sighed and rubbed sleep out of my eye, I slipped on my little cat slippers. When I walked downstairs, I saw my mum holding a letter.

"What's that?" I managed to get out before a yawn came. It was five o'clock in the morning.

"You're going to Hogwarts!"

I repeated my question again as I looked at her happy look plastered onto her face. Her black hair and green eyes looked scary whenever the early morning sunlight rays hit her tiny figure. If anything, she looked… Psycho. But that's my mom. She loves cats, she hates my father, and… she's kind of creepy in the morning.

That's why no one wakes her up until noon.

"Hogwarts is a school for special people, like you!" _Okay, I knew I had caused my grandmother's old clock to explode, but was this really ness—_"No, you are a witch, like me! Come on, let's go get you ready!"

_A witch? What is she talking about?_ I thought as she grabbed my hand, dragged me upstairs, and grabbed a suitcase. She packed everything she could think of into the bag and then ran downstairs. I followed her, and together, we got into the car.

**XXXX**

After my mom bought me everything I needed for the school, it was nine o'clock. She said the train was about to leave and that I should go to platform nine and three-quarters.

She told me to ram into the wall.

"Are you sure you didn't put something wacko into your cereal?"

"I didn't even have breakfast," She answered, looking at me before giving me a kiss on my forehead. "Bye, Cat…"

"Bye." I muttered, and ram through the wall. I closed my eyes for a second only to open them when I heard a thud.

"HEY!" A girl shouted. She was stuck between my cart and hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to," I apologized and moved on. Anyway, as I grabbed my stuff and put it next to me in the cart, I noticed a brunette walking in and she glanced at me. I lowered my head and she opened the gate. She looked vaguely familiar, and then when she sat down, I realized…

That was the girl I rammed into with my cart. "Sorry for hitting you with a cart." I abruptly said, breaking the silence between us.

"Sorry for yelling at you." She said, and stuck out her hand. "The name's Sam… but you can call me 'Bunny'. That's what people at home call me." She smiled a bit and I shook her hand.

"I'm Allie. But my family calls me Coolest Cool Cat."

"You're a cat, I'm a bunny. Cool…"

I looked at her and studied her. "So, do you have any idea where we are going?" I asked.

"Hogwarts – School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You're a witch, I'm a witch… There's wizards too. There are four teams – Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. I'd want to on Slytherin, but every little pre-test thing I've taken for this says I'm supposed to be on Ravenclaw… Hmm. And if I don't say so myself, I'd think you'd do well on Gryffindor."

"Um, thanks… What pre-test?"

"You didn't get one? Hmmm…"

**XXXX**

It was silent as we walked into the Grand Hall. Well, I assumed it was a Grand Hall because it was both a Hall and it was Grand! And as for me and Bunny, well, we're basically best friends now. It's amazing what three hours in a cart could do for someone – especially on a train.

A professor in dark green robes called my name and I stepped up to her. I wasn't really paying attention to what she, or the oldest professor there, was saying, so I had no idea what was going on. I sat down on a chair and the professor put a hat down on my head.

"_Hmmm… You'd make a fine Ravenclaw – you're smart… And a bookworm… I've seen better._"

"No, I want to be on Gryffindor. My best friend said I'd do well on it… And I am smart!"

"_No Ravenclaw for you? Hmm… you are fierce… like a lion. Okay, well then… Better be…_ **GRYFFINDOR!**" It shouted and I smiled. Bunny was smiling at me and she waved. I sat down in a seat next to (who I had just learned) was Hermione Granger.

Bunny went next and I clapped when, finally, after a few minutes of silence, the hat screamed…

"…**SLYTHERIN!" **

And then, after that, I zoned out again.

I really don't pay attention to things that I don't want to pay attention to. That's just me. I am Allie, the Coolest Cool Cat, and I don't pay attention very much!

Man, that should be my profile for whenever I'm famous in the wizarding world… A world I am new to. Suddenly, I snapped out of it whenever I smelled baked cookies on my plate.

I looked at the rest of the kids; they all had chicken legs, and green beans.

And I have chocolate chip cookies.

I looked over to look at Bunny, who was slyly holding her wand up and smirking. I mouthed the word "Thank you," and made sure, in my head, that I was going to buy her new cookies tomorrow.

Anything for my new best friend.

Yep, life couldn't get any better. My first day at a wizarding school I got zapped cookies, and I watched my new best friend sort into the team she wanted.

_Take that, pre-test!_

**XXXX**

Sooooooo…. I hope you enjoyed it, Bunny! :)

Okay, and yes, I know that your b-day isn't until a month, but it's better to be early than to be late! (And plus, I have no idea if I may continue this or not… So you may have more presents to come!)

**:)**

**~harrypotterrox1~**


	2. Second and Third Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Bunny ;D

**XXXX**

_Chapter Two_

**XXXX**

**~Allie's POV~**

I walked into the Grand Hall. This was our second day at Hogwarts, and already, some of the teachers hate me. Well, Professor Snape (who teaches Potions) does. But, I guess it's just a tradition that he hates Gryffindors. Not that I don't mind either; he kind of scares me.

I was just glad that it was dinner, so I could zap Bunny some cookies like she did yesterday. I gripped my wand. I didn't quite know the spell, so I hope her plate doesn't explode in her face like Seamus's cup did once. (I heard Harry and Hermione talking about that).

I muttered the spell when Professor Dumbledore said, "Let the feast begin!" I closed my eyes and pointed my wand at her plate.

I opened my eyes when I heard Bunny laugh. In front of her was a five-tiered cake with the words 'Happy Birthday, Bunny' written on the bottom tier with icing.

She grabbed a knife and cut a piece of her cake, and put it on a spare plate. I could tell that Snape (or any other Slytherin or Gryffindor) was not amused, but Bunny didn't care. She then got up and walked over to me, handing me the cake. "Thanks, Coolest Cool Cat."

She then walked over to her table and Dumbledore smiled at me.

**XXXX**

The next day, Bunny and I were walking in the hallway on our way to Potions. "I'm so glad I'm on Slytherin… The house kept screaming 'RAVENCLAW!RAVENCLAW!RAVENCLAW!' at me and I was like 'NO!NO!NO!SLYTHERIN!SLYTHERIN!SLYTHERIN!'" She said, and I laughed.

"I think the Sorting Hat just wants more people on Ravenclaw more than Slytherin or Gryffindor. It was telling me to be on Ravenclaw too." I said, thinking back to my time with the Sorting Hat.

"I just wish we could've been on the same team."

"That would've been nice… But I'm on Gryffindor, and you're on Slytherin. I think the Sorting Hat would KILL us if we said that we would like to change teams."

"Haha, yeah." She said as she opened up the door. Together, we walked in, and I sat down next to Hermione, while she sat down next to Draco.

Professor Snape came in, and I tried to smile, but I couldn't. He kept glaring at me and I glanced at Bunny. She shook her head no, almost like she told me not to let him get into my mind.

I sighed lightly, looking at my Potions paper. I zoned out again while Hermione was raising her hand to everything that Snape asked.

**XXXX**

After Potions, Bunny and I walked together, even though then I would have to run halfway across the castle to get to Transfiguration. She was going to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Hey, how'd you know it was soon going to be my birthday?" She asked as we walked. I looked at her.

"Well, I didn't. I was trying to zap you some cookies, like you did yesterday."

"What spell did you use?"

"Cakkio."

She looked at me with a Hermione Granger look, one I knew too well, in fact. She said, matter-of-factly, "That's the birthday cake spell. The cookie spell is 'Cokkia'."

"Two letters off… One BIG difference."

"Haha, anyway, got to go… See you later?"

"I'll be waiting!" She smiled at me before walking into the room. I exhaled and quickly ran off in the opposite direction, bumping into people.

I even knocked over Fred Weasley, who I had a major crush on. Okay, so, yeah, I was only here for three days… But… I don't care. The other twin, George helped me up when I couldn't move.

Then, they both looked at me. "Where you off to?" They asked in unison.

"Transfiguration."

"What you doin' over here, then?" Fred asked and I exhaled sharply.

"I was walking my friend over to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her name's Sam."

"The Slytherin?"

"Yeah…" I said. They smirked at me.

"Well, you better get going… Or you could stay with us?" The twins gave their famous smirks; Fred's made me absolutely melt.

"No, I'd better get going…" I said, before running off. My hand was shaking as I fumbled with the door to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall is going to kill me.

I'm already late now.

She gave me a 'You're late' look as she let me in, and I sat next to Ron Weasley, the Twins' younger brother.

McGonagall cleared her throat and began teaching.

Too bad I zoned out again.

**XXXX**

_Hope you like this chapter, LB! :)_

Allie just has a problem with zoning out, doesn't she? (And she likes Fred!) :)


End file.
